Loving You Hurt But I Can't Stop
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Itachi Uchiha loved her when no one else did. He swore he would never leave her. After a year of waiting for him she left the village Hidden in the Leaves. But what happened to their relationship when he left? ItachiXOC. Summary sucks. Rated M.


This is yet another that I pulled from my Quizilla account. I have revised and edited this to the bone. Please review and let me know what ya think.

_**I only own my OC Hana**_

**Info:**

**Name:** Hana  
**Age:** 17 (Itachi is 18)  
**Family:** none, she doesn't know what happened to them and she only remembers growing up alone after a fire.  
**Rank:** missing ninja  
**Other:** Left Konoha after Itachi.  
**-**

**-Hana's Point of View-**

"Why is it always me who takes the blame?" I growled at the blonde standing in front of me. "I never do anything to you sexist pigs!"

"Liar! You cause the accidents around here because you're too busy dreaming about Uchiha to actually FOCUS!" Deidara screamed back.

I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't worth arguing with him again over the same stupid issue. I pushed passed the blonde and headed down the hall to my room. A hand on my shoulder stopped me as I unlocked my door.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Deidara growled.

"Screw you clay boy." I said as I entered my room and shut the door, locking it.

"I would if I wasn't gay!" I heard him yell before he walked away.

I sighed heavily and walked to my bathroom, stripping off clothes and dropping them in a trail as I went. The shower hissed to life, hot water and steam surrounding me. I let the water roll down my slim body, easing away the tension from the argument. My thoughts drifted back to that day two years ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

_ I ran through the village hidden in the leaves. My head spun with the thoughts of my date with Itachi that night. We had been dating for a year now and he had finally agreed that we could have dinner at his house. I knew his parents knew about us. They also knew I was the orphan girl with __attachment issues. I sighed as I entered my small apartment and began to get ready. _

_ The time flew by as I showered, did my hair and light makeup, and put on my nicest black, floor length pleated skirt and a blood red, long sleeve, off the shoulder top with a white tank top beneath it. A knock sounded at my door and I grabbed my small bag of girl supplies as I went to answer it. _

_ My boyfriend stood outside the door, wearing clean black pants and a nice shirt. I smiled and kissed his cheek, grabbing my key as I pulled the door shut to leave._

_**-End Flashback-**_

A knock sounded at my bedroom door and I jumped, shutting my shower off and grabbing a towel. It took a minute for me to make it to the door and open it a crack. Hidan stood outside my door as I glared at him. His smirk told me he knew I had been in the shower and that he had probably pictured me naked… Perv.

"What do you want Hidan?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing much Hana. Just passing on the message that Uchiha is back from his mission and he wanted to see you." He said before walking away.

I glowered as I shut the door. Itachi had been surprised to find out I had become the new member of the Akatsuki six months ago. He knew how much I had loathed fighting, but became a shinobi anyway. My abilities were good and had taken me far in life. I had attacked and destroyed six small shrines and villages, looting them for money and scrolls.

When the Akatsuki had caught up to me, it was Hidan and his partner Kakazu that had found me and offered me a spot in the organization. By that time I had defected from Konoha and been traveling for a year. I had managed to make a name for myself and even put fear into a few larger villages.

I went to my dresser and pulled out my usual tank top and running shorts. I only wore this when I wasn't on missions and lately I had been spending a lot of time here in the hideout. I slipped my tank top on over my black lace bra. I sighed as the blood red fabric rubbed against my skin. My shorts came next after my panties. It wasn't normal for me to wear the same colors but today I matched my top and shorts.

I slipped into my knee high lace up boots and walked out of my room, locking the door as I pulled it shut. I made my way to Itachi's room, passing the other closed doors on my way. My thoughts strayed to what he could possibly want with me. I hadn't spoken to him since I had joined. But somehow the other members knew we used to be together. It was something I wasn't happy about.

I sighed as I reached his door. I raised my hand and knocked. The door opened seconds later and he motioned me inside. I stepped into the room and sat on the bed. My guard was up as Itachi sat next to me. I gave him a cold stare as he dropped his emotionless mask and changed his sharingan back his normal onyx eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hana…"

"Save me the sob story Itachi. You broke my heart. You forced me to give you everything and then you left."

"Hana no… I didn't want t to be like that."

"Itachi. You told me you loved me. You were the only one who cared about me when the rest of the world pushed me away. How do you think I felt when you did that to me?"

"Hana please just let me talk. I don't know why you left Konoha. I don't know why you destroyed those villages and killed so many people. But I do know that I still love you."

There was a pause for a few moments. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Itachi's eyes met mine when I turned to face him. My body quivered with built up emotion as I opened my mouth t speak.

"How can you say that? You still love me? You still love ME! That's the biggest lie you've told me yet. I know you were hired to kill your clan. I know that is why you left and joined this organization."

"Yes, Hana. You are right. The Hokage hired me to stop my clan. That is why I had to flee Konoha. I wish I could have taken you with me. I should have. But I wanted you to have as normal of a life as possible…"

"That wasn't your decision to make! You…. You ruined my life when you abandoned me Itachi. I can never forget that."

"I owe you more than an apology Hana. I know that."

"Yeah. You do. And when you figure it out let me know. Until then keep your hands off of me and don't talk to me unless absolutely necessary." I said before turning to leave the room.

Itachi's hand gripped my wrist and I spun to face him, our lips met in a deeply passionate kiss. I blushed as he pulled me close. When our lips separated, Itachi head me close, searching my eyes for any emotion. I sighed, dropping the anger and sadness.

"Itachi. I still love you. No matter what you did to me… I came to the Akatsuki to find you."

"Hana… I am sorry. Please don't go."

"I won't. Loving you may have hurt…. But I could never stop. You made me the person I am with your love. And I can't be without you."

We kissed again and I smiled, letting the man I loved hold me close.

_**Well this one shot is done. I have plans to edit and post one more from my Quizilla. I hope you all like it. Please Review. **_

_**~Shadow.**_


End file.
